In recent years, consumer devices have been provided with Internet connectivity and the ability to retrieve media from the Internet. As such, media exposure has shifted away from conventional methods of presentation, such as broadcast television, towards presentation via consumer devices accessing the Internet to retrieve media for display.
Media providers and/or other entities such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing, listening, and/or media behavior of audience members and/or the public in general. To monitor these behavior, an audience measurement company may enlist panelists (e.g., persons agreeing to be monitored) to cooperate in an audience measurement study. The media usage and/or exposure habits of these panelists as well as demographic data about the panelists is collected and used to statistically determine the size and demographics of a larger audience of interest.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.